


【涉零涉】药

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零涉】药

“呜……哈……”

日日树涉洗完澡出来的时候，听到了奇怪的呜咽，很急促的、还带着黏腻的水声，从客厅的沙发那边传来。他本来要回卧室的脚顿了一下，拐到一片漆黑的客厅。

靠近了才听清，呜咽里面还有几乎被吞掉的断断续续的他的名字，朔间零半倚在沙发上，浴袍介乎于解开和未解开之间，下身露出来，一只手在不停撸动勃起的性器，另一只手抓住一件外套——日日树涉刚脱下来的，搭在沙发背上，整张脸埋在外套里可怜兮兮地吸气。双肩一下一下地抽动着，从喉咙底溢出来的细碎的呻吟显得更加可怜。

日日树涉在旁边静静地观察了两分钟，这场简单粗暴的自读以高潮结束，朔间零僵硬地在沙发上颤抖着，然后白浊的液体飞溅出来，尽管用手尽量接住了，还是有许多黏腻的液体从指缝中溢出来。结果还没等呼吸平复下来，日日树涉清晰地看见，恋人腿间刚发泄过的物体以肉眼可见的速度重新恢复了硬度，于是朔间零连手上的液体都顾不得拿纸去擦，随便在外套上抹了两把，又开始新一轮的撸动。

再后知后觉也该明白出现了异常状况，日日树涉便忍住想再看一轮的好奇心一把搂住朔间零，在对方惊慌失措抬起头的时候用力吻住他。没想到连这等行为都被原谅了，朔间零反而是更加热情地回应了上去，舌头从交缠的吻中伸过去，蛮横地掠夺日日树涉嘴里的津液和空气，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才放开，嘴里还不停地叫着涉，涉，边轻啄日日树涉的脸。

连平日装的一副老年人人设都干脆弃之不用，甚至抛弃了用来故意划开距离的“日日树君”，简直可以说是非日常状况了。日日树涉一边回应着朔间零的亲吻一边在脑子里想是不是隔壁班的英雄君在拯救世界的时候顺手实现了世人的愿望，才能让朔间零变得这样坦率。

等日日树涉注意到的时候，朔间零早就把两人的衣服拉扯得七七八八，两人赤裸相对，日日树涉躺在下面，朔间零血红的双眼比以往更危险，里面不仅燃烧着情欲，似乎还有一丝怒气。他不知道发生了什么能让朔间零如此失控，只好伸出手一下下轻抚恋人的后脑勺，试着和对话。

“零，怎么了？”  
“……”回答他的是喘着粗气咬上脖子的疼痛。

“呜……零等一下，好疼……”毫不留情地咬了上来，他能感觉到牙齿刺穿皮肤血液从咬痕中溢出来的疼痛，然后是柔软的舌头舔舐伤口的酥痒。朔间零再抬起头的时候，唇齿间染上一丝血色。

“桌上那杯水……”朔间零停顿了下，贴着他开始有反应的性器坐下，伸手拿过那杯水。无色无味，但日日树涉知道里面混了媚药，他亲手放的，说是故意也好无意也罢，放在朔间零平日喝水的杯子里，结果当然是被一无所知的恋人喝了，看余量还不只喝了一口。

“张嘴。”朔间零居高临下地看着他，发泄了数次后欲火也渐渐有所收敛。手里的杯子渐渐倾斜，混着媚药的水半空落下，准确流进日日树涉微张的嘴里。数次吞咽后喝空了杯子的水，朔间零满意地盯着上下滚动的喉结，手一松，杯子落到地毯上，发出沉闷的响声。

“敢给本大爷下药，你小子是活腻了吧？嗯？”最后一个尾音好听得要命，日日树涉在药效和恋人久违的面目下迅速的硬了，兴奋地抚摸朔间零的身体，滚烫的皮肤一接触骤然温度更高，他急不可耐地将两人的性器贴到一起，两只手紧紧握住上下撸动。朔间零由他伺候着，舒服得紧了眯着血红的眼睛发出一两声呻吟，沾满精液的手指搅进他口中，玩弄滚烫且柔软的口腔，舌头顺从地缠上去舔干净手指，然后卷进嘴里一路吞到指根。

“想做了？都没射一轮呢。”朔间零坏心眼地将手指拔出来，细长的银丝从指尖牵连着唇瓣，看得日日树涉心里有些发痒，手里的动作越发利落，终于在一个颤抖中到了高潮，浑浊的液体喷了朔间零一身，甚至有些喷到脸上头发上，没等对方开口，日日树涉便乖巧地凑上去，舔弄射到恋人脸上的精液。

有些苦，还很腥，实在是不能下口的东西，但是他越舔越卖力，口中的苦涩像媚药一样化为热度，重新聚拢在身下，手中包裹的物件不需要摩擦又恢复了硬度。试想能让自己的精液沾上朔间零这张风华绝代的脸，还能做出这等旖旎的事，吃一点点精液又算得了什么呢？日日树涉想纵使和朔间零交往了几年，他还是会被美色所惑，不过在这点上，他自信对方和自己也是一样的。

“零，让我进去嘛——你单靠前面的刺激已经不够到高潮了吧。”他收拾好残局后转去舔朔间零的耳朵，从耳垂到耳洞都轻轻巧巧舔了个遍，手上的活计也没停下过。只是朔间零的性器刚刚过后就再也没射过，反倒是他自己又有第二轮的趋势。

“那你让本大爷乖乖操进去不就好了。”朔间零显然怒气未平，捏着他的腰轻轻一旋，惊得他不自觉握紧两人的物件，可惜朔间零也只是很难耐地重重吸了一口气，最后还是没泄，这通气全部发泄在日日树涉身上，朔间零张口再松口，他身上又多了圈血迹斑斑的牙印。

于是朔间零只好坐起来，两人狼狈地换了个姿势，朔间零跪趴在沙发上，屁股翘得高高的，一手扒开一边的臀肉露出被各种液体沾湿的后穴，说快进来。日日树涉呼吸困难，从来没有那么清楚看过对方情事中的后穴，一道道皱褶乖巧地收缩在里面，因为得到精液滋润显得有些晶莹，随着他的呼吸敏感的收缩着。

一瞬间忘了理智为何物的日日树涉将性器对准未开拓的穴口，用力撞了进去，朔间零从喉咙底发出一声未经掩饰的惨叫，就要翻过身去揍他，结果被日日树涉很有先见之明地按死，穴里面实在是咬得太紧，又柔软又滚烫，吸得他当场就要交代在里面。他根本憋不住去等朔间零适应就开始抽送，想这次做完后可能会被揍死——但现在谁管得住那么多，药可是零亲手灌下去的，好歹要负点责吧。

身下的人从痛苦的呜咽变成食髓知味的呻吟，穴内开始松软开感触更美妙，软肉紧紧吮吸着下体，还有些地方不时跳动像过电一样刺激。朔间零回过头喘着气，他意会着吻上鲜红的唇，舌尖碾压描摹唇上的纹路，然后将性器深深埋进朔间零身体里不舍得动弹，却被对方狠狠夹了一下示意快点动。日日树涉伏下身体去亲吻朔间零后背，性器稍微拔出一点专门去刺激身体里的敏感点，手扶住性器刺激着脆弱的顶端，三方刺激下终于让对方达到了顶点。穴内紧紧吸住他的性器，像有无数个嘴吮吸舔弄一般，他忍住一同高潮的心思，伸手接住恋人的精液涂抹在两人连接的地方，嘴上还忍不住调侃道:“零的精液好稀啊，刚刚究竟泄了几回。”

“你……你以为是……谁害的……”高潮过后的朔间零咬着牙喘气，全身都疼得要命，工作了一天后还要陪这个小混蛋发情到半夜，想想就火得不得了。“还不快点解决了，本大爷没力操你。”说罢重新趴回去，日日树涉摸了一把，恋人的性器已经彻底软下去，应该是药效过了，但自己下面还依旧硬着，也许还要再泄一轮才能缓过去。

但是其实他也到了朔间零刚刚光靠前面的刺激不足以到高潮的阶段了，换到平时就让对方插进来就好了，但看对方累得后面连吸都不想吸一副随时能睡着的样子，他选择自己解决。

首先是将后面弄软了，意外的是他刚将手指伸进去就戳到敏感的地方，该说是天赋异禀还是老天也不想放过他，摩擦许久的性器早就感知疲劳无法获得百分百的快感，直接刺激前列腺的快感像一股清流，从尾椎一路炸到大脑，他颤抖着……戳到了朔间零的前列腺。

“日日树涉……”朔间零的声音带着怒气，他发誓好几年没听过恋人连名带姓地叫自己，一瞬间感觉还有点久违。性器啵地从朔间零的后穴中被抽出来，他还没来得及反应过来，就被朔间零压到身下。

朔间零的手顺着他还在体内的手指伸进去，用力碾压着那处敏感的软肉，他爽得咬紧体内的手指，吮吸着取悦带着怒气的恋人。“那么想被我操？这个点了还不老实？”

这个点当然是指他们还在高中时朔间零时常瞎编的话，说吸血鬼越到晚上越清醒，因为夜间是吸血鬼活跃的时刻，就算是日日树君这样活泼的年轻人也要吃亏呢♪日日树涉还记得第一次听这话的时候朔间零和他也像这样旖旎地滚在棺材里，封闭的空间害得他不知道撞了多少次，最后朔间零笑着打开棺材盖，说汝好好躺着，吾辈动就好。然后骑在他身上将滚烫的性器一口吞下，紧致的嫩肉一层一层被顶开一直吞到深处，俯下身接吻时他看见恋人眼角明媚的飞红。

“那还不快进来……♪”日日树涉决定今晚放纵自我，重拾老本行，再做一回过去不知天高地厚招惹魔王的日日树涉。“我的魔王大人？”他动了动腰，主动将手指吞得更深，抬腿去撩拨朔间零腿间又复苏的欲望。对方深吸了一口气，血红色的眼睛里是最初彼此相见时不见底的深渊。

“涉……”朔间零眯着眼凑上来，带着他最爱的那股凌厉劲，下巴颏被修长的手指捏住，然后用力一按，他吃痛地张开嘴，灵活的舌头钻进来凶狠地掠夺着他，舔过一颗颗牙齿，好像在清点私有财产的富翁一样理所当然，然后将迎合上来的舌头吸进嘴里，压得他舌尖发麻，每一个地方都不放过，最后非要将嘴唇吮出血才肯罢休。

吻来到胸口，直接张嘴就咬，乳头被细细地放在齿间研磨，日日树涉疼得想推开对方，然后体内的手指狠狠地按压下去，带着他自己的手指抚慰着前列腺。等痛苦化成酥麻的快意，朔间零离开了，对另一边重施故技，舔得两边乳头等充血发痒，却没人给他止痒。

“不许揉。”朔间零呵斥住他的动作，“再动就绑起来。”四处撩拨了一团火后就这样放着，撤出两人的手指后将性器抵在他的穴口，凶狠地刺进去，结果比刚刚好，日日树涉只是闷哼了一声，很快适应了体内滚烫的物件。

“啊——魔王……我的魔王大人♪”日日树涉非要让这段情事加点往事的痕迹，翻出那个久违的名字以示自己情难自制，朔间零听得又羞耻又火大，感觉像黑历史被当众揭露，操弄的动作又狠了些，次次顶到敏感的地方，爽得他浑身发抖，忍不住去用吻软化恋人。

快感在身下凝聚，他伸手去摩擦快到达顶点的性器，体内也慢慢收紧，朔间零下体的形状越发明晰，穴内每一寸软肉都紧贴着灼热，连怒张的血管和毛发都能在摩擦中带来新的不可估量的刺激。

高潮在磨蹭中炸裂开，瞬间笼罩了全身，日日树涉眼前一片白光，偏偏朔间零还要在最敏感的时候抽送，他挣扎着要踢开坏心眼的人，却被对方报复般地压住，一下又一下地执着地戳弄敏感。

等他意识恢复之后，难得朔间零没有与他接吻再温存一会，早就抽出性器颤颤巍巍地站起来，扶着额头好像有点意识不清。他躺在沙发上，这个位置可以看到藏在浴衣身下的性器还没有得到释放，想拉过朔间零替他解决。

“别碰我。”朔间零躲开日日树涉的手，随便拉了下衣服就往浴室走去。  
“零不要生气嘛——”日日树涉不顾事后还在疲软的身体，一个打滚坐起来小跑跟了上去。  
“你还没完没了了！”


End file.
